Blaines late night fun
by BGJ
Summary: Staying the night at Kurts, Blaine get's a little lost on his way to the bathroom.


_I don't own Glee or any of the people in it. If I did, this would be a scene in the show, and not a story on the web. :D_

The sound of Kurts slow steady breathing was enough for Blaine to know that he had fallen asleep. Sitting up on the floor Blaine could see the clock and was surprised to see it was only 12:30am. Laying there trying to sleep had seemed like an eternity. Feeling the call of nature, Blaine stood up and crept from the room, careful not to disturb Kurt. Slipping down the hall in only his boxers, Blaine tried to remember, "Was it the 2nd or 3rd door? And on what side of the hall?" he quietly whispered to himself. Coming up to a door, Blaine twisted the knob and quietly pushed it open.

Across the room laid Finn. With a magazine on his chest and the T.V. on, Blaine had gotten the wrong room. With Finn asleep, Blaine figured the magazine would make for interesting reading and quietly slipped in and crossed tot he bed. Lifting the magazing off the sleeping boys chest, Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful and smooth Finns chest and stomach looked. Without thinking Blaine ran his hand across the stomach, and turned to glide up and rub a nipple.

Finn mumbled a bit and shifted, but seemed not to notice the brief touch. Setting the magazine down on the night stand, Blaine quietly closed the door and returned to Finns bedside. His heart racing with the fear and excitement of what he was doing, Blaine carefully and slowly lowered down the blankets until Finn was exposed to his knees. Only a pair of boxers, covered in footballs, obscured Blaines view. Already Blaine could feel a tent forming in his own boxers and with one hand he began to slowly caress it through the fabric. His other hand, greedy for more, reached out and began to rub over Finns boxers. It didn't take long until Blaine could feel just how large Finn was. "At least 6 inches, and that's soft!" he thought to himself.

Abandoning his own needs for a moment, Blaine set to finding the button on the front of Finn's boxers but was disappointed to find that the hole was only for show, and was sewn shut. Knowing that to pull them down would only wake the sleeping boy, Blaine looked around the room for anything helpful and was lucky to find a pair of scissors. Carefully, he cut the boxers off, and then removed his own. Blaines mouth watered at the sight of the monster cock before him. Lowering to his knees, Blaine began to pump his own cock while carefully sucking Finns still flaccid penis. A moan and what sounded like "Quinn" escaped Finn's lips as his cock thickened and became harder in Blaines mouth.

Blaine continued to suck and has his own pleasure began to grow he was stopped by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He quickly lifted his head and looked straight into the beautiful eyes of Finn who looked almost as shocked as Blaine himself. "What are you doing?" Finn asked. Still half asleep and not fully realizing the situation.

"I am so sorry!" Blaine began saying. "I was just coming in... I mean I was looking for the bathroom but.. The magazine... and..." By this time Blaine was putting his boxers back on when Finn reached out to grab his hand.

"I heard once it's not gay if your balls don't touch. Is that true?" Finn asked.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing and was about to speak when Finn started again.

"I mean I wouldn't give a blowjob. Or take it in the," Finn paused a second and lookd at Blaine. "you know... But if you were the girl, and we were careful to keep our balls apart."

Blaine thought he must be dreaming. With that he pulled his boxers back down as Finn stood up from the bed. "I've never really done this before. I'm not exactly sure what to do." Finn said, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Do you have any lube?" Blaine asked.

"Yea I use it when I... Well, when I'm alone." Finns embarrassment just turned Blaine on even more. When Finn pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer Blaine took it from him and squirted some into his palm. First he coated two fingers to loosen himself up, then began to stroke the rest up and down Finns now rock hard shaft. Unable to control his urges, Finn thrust into Blaines hand and fought to hold back the urge to cum right there.

Blaine turned around and bent over the bed, reaching behind him to help guide Finn into his entrance. As the tip began to enter, Blaine bit into a pillow to keep from screaming. Finn began to back out, but was surprised to feel one of Blaines hands come back and pull his hips back forward.

"I don't want to hurt you." Finn said, a little worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Blaine assured him before pushing back, burying Finn deeper within him. Finn seemed to know what to do from there. Thrusting, slow at first, but faster as he came closer to release. Blaines hand pumped in rhythm, his face burried in Finn's pillow, muffling his moans. Finn placed his hands on Blaines hips and buried himself as deep as he could go before pulling out all the way and doing it again. The pace quickened then slowed down as Finn leaned closer and buried his own moan of ecstasy as he bit Blains shoulder. The feel of Finns hot seed inside him, and his teeth burried into flesh made it too much for Blaine to hold onto anymore and with a yell not even the pillow could muffle Blaine shot streams of thick white cum on Finns sheets.

For a brief second they stood there, out of breath, until Finn broke the silence, "Does this make me gay now?"

"Our balls didn't touch." Said Blaine with a smile.

"Oh. Yea. But we should probably not mention it anyway. Because of Kurt and stuff. Right?" Finn replied.

"Yea. That sounds like a good idea." Said Blaine, boxers in one hand as he left to find the bathroom.


End file.
